Dov of Darkened heart
by Nixyan
Summary: Alduin has been defeated and the last Dragonborn has been returned to Skyrim hoping to Retire, he confides in his mentor Paarthurnax who speaks a prophecy in a voice that is not his own, the prophecy speaks of a coming war 16 years from the present that can only be prevented by a new generation of heroes. story will be split into acts
1. Prologue

Prologue

16 years ago (4E 210)

Light all that I could see was light, I have suceeded were others have failed Alduin has been defeated and my journey across this frozen land has ended. But something is bothering me more than Alduin had ever done, what do I do now? I have defeated miraak, ended the tyranny of the sun, made friends, made enemies it seems to me that I have done all there is to do, as the blinding light begins to fade I begin to reminise I started this adventure as nothing more than a prisoner bound for execution at the hands of a falling empire. Now I am a hero to my homeland I hold great power a gift from the gods but throughout my adventures I always found A tang of lonliness I had companions yes but never did i truly have a friend that is until I met Metyra a breton skilled in stealth, archery and creative use of the dagger and sword,he was nothing more than a thief a cutpurse when I caught him trying to steal from me I was about to berate him for disturbing my morning (yes i wasn't to bothered about the act we all have to make a living) as I looked into his eyes he burst out laughing and something about the event made me also laugh and to my own suprise he asked me if i wanted to go for a mead and of course i agreed that was the start of our freindship He was the first person to recognise me for who i am not as being the dragonborn of legend where others would worship me, he would criticise me on my posture or fighting style to the shock of onlookers he was my one true friend in a country that loved me. When the light faded fully I was greeted my snow and cold and to shouts of 'Alduin thuri' from the assembled dragons as I looked around the summit I was greeted by my mentor, the dragon by the name of Paarthurnax he seemed happy that his brother had been defeated but he also began to speak in a voice that was not his own. ''The tale of the dovahkiin is now over and the die is cast once more a new journey shall begin 16 years from now when the dovahkrin meets a child of shadow with a great burden good shall be uncovered from behind a veil of black a war is approaching were the fate of man mer and beast shall be held in the balance as a great evil rears its head to bring the dominion of man crumbling down'' The old dragon paled and spoke with a quite demeanor ''a new prophecy I must meditate dovahkiin'' with a final roar he took to the air to say i was shocked was an uderstatement I practically fell towards the path down the mountain and i jumped as a great red dragon landed in front of me ''Drem yol lok Dovahkiin'' ,proclaimed Odahviing, I am sure you are as puzzled as I at the old ones prophecy please dovahkiin ask any questions you have it is imperative you know as much as you can about this prophecy'' I thought of a question as many emotions swum and jarred inside my skull ''what does Dovahkriin mean'' I asked at last,

Odahviing chuckled ''Dovakriin in your tongue means Dragon child as in child of the dragon your child Dovahkiin'', ''What!'',I gasped suprise obvious in my words ,''I dont have a child Odahviing...,not yet,'' the last part was almost silent secretly a son or daughter was what I wanted the most but yet there was only one women I ever showed any affection for but our child would be shunned by society a half nord half dark elf child would be prejudiced in skyrim. I was awaken from my thoughts as Odahviing shouted startling a shadow behind the rock ''What are you doing here Dovahkiin PahlokFahdon (Arrogant friend of the dovahkiin) you are not welcome upon the summit'' Odahviing shouted as Metyra skulked from behind a rock,''How long have you been there Metyra'' I exclamed, ''long enough,'' Metyra stated humour evident in his voice, ''Radior do you suppose we could leave the mountain I am freezing my arse of here'' I had to laugh Metyra had a knack for getting me into trouble with the dragons but he also had a knack for lightening the mood. ''We best go Metyra,'' I have things to think about and I think Brelyna has irritated the greybeards beyond recompense at this point'' I explained as we began the trek down to high hrothgar.


	2. Act 1 Chapter 1

2 years later

Dovahkriin

Radior

''Its finally finished'' I looked upon my home Lakeview manor my home built from the ground up by my own hands I sighed as I faced my wife Brelyna I have been through many adventures my courage tested at every step but the day I finally proposed to her was the most frightening day of my life Metyra was there for me as always evolved as a character much more freindly and honourable but still a thief at heart, however our freindship was not to last as time went on metyra grew distant more silent than ever he was hiding something and I pushed to hard to find out what so one night he slipped out of my house in riften and was never seen by me again, strange how something so small could break up a friendship so tight but now I didn't need him I was now no longer alone I had a wife and a child along the way. As I embraced my wife memories of thate fateful day and the prophecy came spiralling back this child was prophecised to be a hero and yet I feel sorry for her/him she/he will grow up in my shadow for 13 years until I reveal his/her destiny. I may not show it but I feel the gods are cruel the child may not have time to carve his own life. I am pulled back from my dream by a scream ''Radior!'' my wife was giving birth I shouted over to my carriage driver as I held her in my arms we had prepared for this, me and brelyna climed into the carriage and we sped along the roads towards whiterun, falkreath would have been preferable but the place lacked any sort of preisthood or healer trinity so we headed towards the temple of kynareth...

I barged open the temple door much to the distain of Danica pure spring and the other priests ''its happening''

I cried as we lowered brelyna down onto the bed, I grasped onto her hand and started muttering words of comfort to her to my suprise the words started coming out in a familiar yet strange language that only dragons speak, As i sopped my incoherent ramble Danica suggested I leave the temple and get some air, I argued in reluctance then realised I wasnt helping matters so i complied. 3 hours later Danica called me into the temple and to my relief I heard my child crying I walked over pride swelling in my heart I was greeted by the most beautiful sight i ever laid eyes on, there he lay my son the spitting image of me, he looked at me,blonde hair and the angular features of a nord mixed with an almost ashen grey skin tone and lilac eyes his ears were slightly pointed at the tips. my son my dovahkriin what shall we call him ''Vilyor,Vilyor Steelsong'',whispered Brelyna.

The dark one

Metyra

Things change deals are created and deals are fulfilled no grey area no middle ground this was my life now I had to accept it. Damn Radior him and his morals he pushed me to hard my friend why did he have to pry and be curious, well its finished, over, I am now the lonely one there is no prophecy for me I live to be a pawn to live my days as a thief a nightingale. I walked through nightingale hall aware of the presence of Karliah and Brynjolf my partners in crime my companions they were planning our latest heist I continued through the hall towards the sacred chamber, I sat cautiosly on the stone dias the shrine to nocturnal deadric mistress of shadow, I escaped into my own thoughts thinking of my previous life my life with the dragonborn how i tried to steal from him how he laughed along with me how i beat him in a drinking contest how ihe dissapeared on the back of a giant red dragon only to appear high on the summit of the throat of the world his quest over his destiny fulfilled. suddenly I heard an otherworldly voice commanding me to stand it was her Nocturnal.'' My my what have we here Metyra looking glum now that is an unusual sight oh your thinking of him that thriced damned Aedric champion like a spoiled child you want your own story but are too stubborn and blinded by jealousy to realise you are part of one,

'' what are you saying my lady,'' I bowed sarcastically, ''what is your prophecy''

''you already know Metyra you are part of Radiors prophecy or should I say his sons, yes Metyra Brelyna has given birth to a baby boy Radiors baby boy the future Dovahkriin but a piece of the puzzle is missing the prophecy speaks of a child born of darkness your own daughter'' I looked at her puzzled, ''I have no daughter I dont have a woman in my life''

Nocturnals Pov

The way he is confused is appealing to me and his sarcasm is well cute and the fact that he has no woman is most intriguing for once I agree with the aedra that he is the sire of the dark child when I heard from akatosh that a new danger was coming that could destroy evergloam and all the deadric planes I pledged my aid to the divines. now was the time I have been preparing for...

Metyra's pov

Nocturnal descended to the ground in front of me she was very beautiful dark, mysterious benevolent so imagine my suprise when she started to kiss me passionately deeply soon the kisses moved down to lower parts of our bodies... my vision faded and i awoke in my bed alone with brynjolf and karliah watching over me. ''what has happened why am I here,'' I asked fear evident in my words,

''we could ask the same of you lad you have been out of it for 2 weeks,'' Brynjolf questioned followed by Karliah, ''we found you in the cavern of nocturnal you were pale cold, we thought you had died,'' she continued, ''we also found her...'' Karliah gestured over to a cot just across the room on the cot lay a sleeping baby girl surrounded by by birds she was clothed in a black robe down to her hips, sleeves from her shoulders to her wrists ended on top by a ruby encased in a gold locket over the back of each hand she wore a large blue cloak over her shoulders and blue hood clasped together by a ruby brooch emblazoned with the silouette of a raven. her most striking feature however was her similarites with Metyra minus her deathly pale complexion. ''something you'd like to tell us laddie asked brynjolf'' I just lay there silent and dumbstruck I have a daughter and her mother is a deadric prince a demon, the child awoke, black energy exploded from her small form and the objects around the room lifted of tables surrounded by the same black energy emitted from the child much to our terror what is she, my vision faded again as a lantern hit me on the back of the head.


End file.
